El aire que me envuelve
by Inuka7
Summary: A pesar de tener pocas noticias de Yi Jung, Ga Eul aguarda su regreso con ilusión. Pero cuando descubre que el chico regresó a Corea para la boda de su hermano y no fue a verla se siente devastada. El consejo e Jan Di la lleva a la otra punta del mundo dispuesta a saber que sentimientos hay en el gélido corazón del Casanova del F4. (Con Woo Bin para aumentar la tensión y el drama)


Una vez más se preguntó que estaría haciendo Yi Jung en ese momento. Ya casi habían pasado tres años desde que se fue a Suecia. Y en este tiempo... Tres llamadas, ocho mensajes y dos e-mails.

Dos llamadas las hizo ella. Tres de los ocho mensajes también. Y ella fue la primera en escribirle un correo. El otro fue la contestación.

A pesar de haber intentado con todas sus fuerzas no vivir atada a la promesa de Yi Jung, aquella en la que ella sería la primera persona a la que fuese a buscar, sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

Fue a muchas citas diciéndose que si encontraba a su alma gemela olvidaría a Yi Jung. El problema era que su corazón le decía que ya la había encontrado.

Aquella tarde se encontraba en una tienda de antigüedades buscando un jarrón. Se había convertido en una costumbre adquirir uno cada vez que el corazón se le encogía de dolor pensando en él. Y, a ese ritmo, muy pronto ya no tendría sitio en su pequeño apartamento para albergarlos a todos.

\- ¿Ga eul? ¿Eres tú?

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida por el llamado de una voz que no había podido olvidar. A su espalda, con la misma sonrisa dulce de entonces, estaba Eun Jae. Su antigua maestra.

-¡Profesora Eun Jae!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella alegre.

\- Creo que ahora ya no deberías llamarme así.- rió la mujer.- Me alegro de verte Ga Eul. Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- apuntó.- Veo que sigues interesada en la alfarería.- dijo complacida.

\- Si.- asintió la chica.- Las clases no me dejan mucho tiempo, pero practico con mis alumnos para no perder la costumbre.- añadió.

\- ¿Tus alumnos?- inquirió Eun Jae curiosa.

\- Si. Estoy estudiando para ser maestra y hago prácticas en una escuela de primaria.- explicó Ga Eul.

\- ¿Te apetecería tomar un café?- preguntó de pronto Eun Jae.- Me gustaría que hablásemos.- añadió un poco mas seria.

La chica asintió y se encaminaron a una cafetería cercana. Durante el trayecto charlaron acerca de la alfarería y varias exposiciones que habría en la ciudad. No fue hasta que tuvieron delante sus consumiciones que Eun Jae no expuso el motivo porque le había sugerido ir a tomar algo.

\- Ga Eul...- comenzó en voz baja.- ¿Recuerdas la pieza que me pediste prestada aquella vez?- inquirió haciendo que la chica se pusiese como la grana. ¡Maldición! Aquella pieza se la había dado a Yi Yung cuando descubrió la historia que ataba al chico con ella.

\- S-Si...- balbuceó incómoda. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Que la había perdido? Pero entonces Eun Jae metió la mano en su bolso y, tras rebuscar un poco, la sacó y la puso encima de la mesa.- ¿Cómo...?- murmuró.

\- Yi Jung me la devolvió un tiempo después.- explicó.- Junto con una carta.- añadió con un gesto tan nostálgico que Ga Eul no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en las rodillas.- Lo cierto es que no necesité leerla para, de golpe, comprenderlo todo. El hombre al que tu amabas era el mismo al que yo había amado una vez.- dijo con dulzura.- Y el daño que él te podía estar causando era debido a mi y lo que había pasado.- murmuró.

\- No, no. No digas eso. No fue culpa tuya. Yi Jung fue...- se apresuró a decir Ga Eul que calló al ver como Eun Jae levantaba su mano, pidiéndo que la dejase continuar.

\- Pero no fue hasta leer la carta que me di cuenta de que, además de pedirte perdón, tenía que darte las gracias.- dijo haciendo que Ga Eul la mirase confundida.- Me contó lo que hiciste. Encontraste la azotea y le llevaste hasta allí. Siempre lamenté, más que la idea del rechazo, el que Yi Jung no hubiese conocido mis sentimientos. Y gracias a ti pudo hacerlo. No sabes lo en deuda que estoy contigo, Ga Eul.- añadió con una suave sonrisa.

\- No creo que debas agradecerme nada.- contestó la chica.- Yo sólo quería que Yi Jung fuese felíz.- explicó.

\- Lo sé. Y debo decirte que una pequeña parte en lo más recóndito de mi corazón fue herida de nuevo.- Ga Eul la miró sorprendida.- Porque la carta de Yi Jung hablaba de su arrepentimiento...en pasado. Decía "Lamenté durante mucho tiempo no haber acudido aquel día a la cita. Incluso cuando te vi me sentí arrepentido una vez más. Ahora sólo lamento el daño que pude haberte causado y espero poder repararlo algún día y que puedas perdonarme."- finalizó con los ojos cerrados.

\- Yo...- murmuró Ga Eul sin saber que decir.

\- Decía algo más.- continó ella sin abrir los ojos.- "La brisa no regresa al lugar por dónde pasó. Pero he encontrado el aire."

Durante un buen rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada. ¿Aire?

\- Pensé que podría decirte esto en mi boda, pero Yi Jung me comentó que no podrías asistir.- dijo de pronto Eun Jae haciendo que la chica levantase la cabeza.

\- ¿Boda?- inquirió estupefacta.

\- Si. El año pasado, con Yi Hyun. El hermano de Yi Jung- explicó Eun Jae.- ¿No lo sabías?- inquirió sorprendida.

\- No... No, yo...- Ga Eul sintió que se ahogaba.- ¿Fue aquí? ¿Aquí, en Corea?- preguntó con urgencia.

\- Si.- respondió.- Cielos... Creí que lo sabías. Yi Jung fue nuestro padrino.- añadió mientras Ga Eul se esforzaba para no llorar.- Pero no lo entiendo. Yi Jung dijo que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Yo creí...- murmuró confundida.

Y sin saber porqué Ga Eul sólo acertar a pensar que iba a tener que mudarse. Ni de coña cabrían en su apartamento todos los jarrones que le iban a hacer falta esta vez.

* * *

Aire... ¿Eh? ¡Maldito y estúpido mentiroso!

O tal vez... El sólo pensamiento volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas hasta el punto que apretó la cabeza contra la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos. Tal vez Yi Jung había conocido a alguien en Suecia. A su alma gemela.

Pero... ¡Al menos podría habérselo dicho! Un mensaje corto con algo como "¿Que tal todo, Ga Eul? ¿Sigues con la cerámica? Yo bien. Calentando el horno. ¡Ah, por cierto! No me esperes porque he encontrado a mi alma gemela. Cuidate."

¡Maldito estúpido casanova de frío corazón!

* * *

\- Ve a Suecia.- ordenó tajante Jan Di.

\- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó alucinada Ga Eul.- ¿Pretendes que recorra medio mundo para llamarle mentiroso a la cara?- inquirió estupefacta.

\- Si pretendes esperar hasta que regrese para decirselo te volverás loca.- apuntó Jan Di sabiamente. Entendía la situación de su amiga. Ella había vivido algo muy parecido con Joon Pyo cuando él se fue a Macao.

\- Con mi sueldo del restaurante es imposible.- murmuró Ga Eul.- Y las prácticas no me las remuneran.- suspiró al borde del llanto.

\- Te lo regalo yo.- sonrió Jan Di.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo Jan Di!

\- Vamos... Tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Si no fuese por tu apoyo no habría superado muchos momentos dificiles.- dijo la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano cariñosamente. Ga Eul sonrió enternecida.

\- Pero... ¿Como vas a pagarlo?- inquirió para después añadir burlona.- Aún no eres la señora Goon Jan Di.- Se echó a reír al ver enrojecer a su amiga.

\- Ya lo se, boba. Pero sigo siendo su novia. Y ya que el tonto de Joon Pyo no deja de quejarse y lloriquear en cada una de sus llamadas que no le acepte ninguno de los regalos que me manda y que no sabe para que le quiero de novio si no le dejo hacer nada por mi...- dejó la frase en el aire divertida.

\- Le quieres sólo por él ¿verdad? Sólo porque es Joon Pyo.- preguntó Ga Eul con ternura.

\- Si.- respondió Jan Di con simpleza.- Pero démosle el gusto de que dilapide su fortuna en una buena causa.- añadió con una mueca risueña para, acto seguido, echarse las dos a reír.

* * *

Y dicho y hecho. En menos de un parpadeo Joon Pyo le había conseguido un billete para Suecia ¡al día siguiente! ¡Y una habitación en el mejor hotel de la capital! Aunque no sabía de que se asombraba a estas alturas...

No fue hasta que el piloto anunció por megafonía que se disponían a aterrizar que los nervios la invadieron. Había sido un vuelo muy cómodo, relajada en su asiento de primera clase. Había visto una película, cenado un exquisito solomillo con hierbas y dormido unas horas. Pero ahora se sentía como en una pesadilla.

Eran las nueve en Suecia y, a pesar de las comodidades, se sentía cansada. Así que paró un taxi y puso rumbo al hotel. Por suerte casi todo el mundo allí hablaba inglés también, pues no tenía ni idea de sueco.

Creyó morir cuando el botones la llevó hasta su habitación. Definitivamente... Jan Di iba a vivir como una reina cuando se casase con Joon Pyo. No quiso ni pensar cuanto costaba por noche la habitación que el novio de su amiga había reservado para ella. ¡Era la puñetera suite nupcial! Dos habitaciones además del dormitorio y un baño dónde cabía su apartemento entero. ¡Por dios! Si tan sólo la bañera era más grande que su salón...

Dejó su maleta tirada en una esquina y se acostó en la cama mientras contemplaba las moradas cortinas del dosel. La suite nupcial... Se preguntó si Joo Pyo la había reservado con alguna segunda intención. Sacudió la cabeza.

No, no y no. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella había ido allí para... Un momento. ¿Para que había ido allí?

Se incorporó sobresaltada. Yi Jung y ella no eran novios. Y ella había ido dispuesta a recriminarle... ¿Qué exactamente? Él no tenía ninguna obligación con ella.

\- ¡Ahhhgg! ¡Esto es todo por tu culpa Jan Di!- exclamó desplomándose sobre las blandas almohadas. Cerró los ojos en un intento de aclarar su mente.

Minutos después estaba completamente dormida.

* * *

-Yi Yuuung.- habló la chica haciendo un puchero.- Hace mucho que no me llevas a cenar por ahí.- se quejó mientras agitaba su rubia melena. El chico ni siquiera levantó la vista del plato que estaba modelando.

\- Lo siento, Ingrid.- murmuró sin mirarla.- Pero ya te advertí la última vez que eso no se repetiría.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió ella molesta.- ¿Por esa novia tuya de Corea? No hicimos nada malo, Yi Jung.- intentó convencerle.

\- No es mi novia.- aclaró él sin mas.

\- ¡Con mayor motivo!- exclamó ella dando un golpe en la mesa para que el chico la mirase a la cara. Ingrid era exhuberante. Rubísima, de ojos azules e impresionantes pechos. Yi Jung había salido con ella en unas cuantas ocasiones a fin de entretenerse un poco pero no habían pasado de un par de besos, siempre iniciados por ella.

\- Pero eso no significa que no sea importante.- acotó Yi Jung mirándola fijamente para acto seguido volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

\- He oído que las asiáticas son muy sositas en la cama.- dejó caer ella con malicia.- Y después de tanto trabajar... Creo que te vendría bien un descanso.- se insinuó. Yi Jung no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Que no te confundan los doramas.- explicó él divertido.- En Corea, por educación y pudor, no hablamos abiertamente de esos temas, lo que puede dar lugar a una imagen un tanto desabrida. Pero te aseguro que la realidad es muy distinta de puertas para adentro.- finalizó con una risita mientras apagaba el torno.

\- Déjame comprobar que es cierto.- terció ella mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Cuando quieras te llevo a Corea. Mi amigo Woo Bin te lo demostrará de mil amores.- ofreció dejándola desencantada.

Aún así se recompuso al instante y se agarró de su brazo mientras se dirigían a la salida. Yi Jung suspiró. A pesar de todo Ingrid le caía bien pero... Su presencia le hacía sentirse asfixiado. Como si le faltase el aire.

* * *

Allí estaba.

"Escuela de Artes Plásticas de Estocolmo". Famosísima y de gran prestigio. Incluso su construcción destilaba gusto y elegancia. Se sintió incriblemente fuera de lugar. Siempre había querido creer que los artistas eran, en su mayoría, bohemios y descuidados de su aspecto. Y que Yi Jung era la excepción. Pero parecía estar equivocada.

\- Otra escuela de niños pijos.- farfulló malhumorada. A pesar de que la siesta había sido increiblemente reparadora en cama de semejante calibre, no le había servido para apaciguar su alterado espíritu.

Entrecerró los ojos para otear mejor la entrada del edificio. Esta se encontraba precedida por un gigantesco patio lleno de esculturas y Ga Eul se había situado lo suficientemente lejos para asegurarse de que si veía salir a Yi Jung, él no la viese a ella.

Su estómago rugió pero hizo caso onmiso. Quizás porque en ese mismo instante su corazón hizo amago de subir por su garganta.

Yi Jung estaba saliendo del lugar en ese mismo momento.

Y no estaba solo.

Una chica rubia iba colgada de su brazo sin dejar de moverse y tirar por él. Los ojos de Ga Eul se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Era ella su alma gemela?

Quiso huír. Su mente le decía a gritos que se fuese. Que recogiese sus cosas y volviese a Corea a seguir con su vida. Una vida en la que nunca conoció a YiJYung.

Pero en lugar de eso les siguió. Al estar más cerca pudo ver que la chica era muy bonita. Y no dejaba de hablar mientras llevaba a Yi Jung de un lado para otro.

Se le detuvo el corazón cuando llegaron a un bloque de edificios. Fue Yi Yung el que sacó unas llaves del bolsillo, así que debía de ser su casa.

Quiso morir cuando vio a la chica entrar con él.

* * *

-Te doy el libro y después te vas.- recordó Yi Jung.- Tengo cosas que hacer.- añadió mientras ella asentía contemplando el lujoso loft del chico. Había conocido a Yi Yung en el primer año del chico en la escuela, pero no había sido hasta el año anterior que consiguió tener un par de citas con él. Le gustaba tanto... E investigando había descubierto que era una de las mayores fortunas de Corea. ¡Un partidazo, vamos! Pero después el había regresado a Corea durante un fin de semana para la boda de su hermano y al regresar no quiso seguir quedando. Tras mucho presionarle había llegado a saber que había alguien especial, pero no tenían nada en concreto exactamente. Así que no iba a rendirse tan facilmente.

\- Aquí está.- dijo él tendiéndole el libro de cerámica ibérica que le había pedido. Sin dudar agarró la mano que se lo ofrecía y se acercó a él mirándole seductora.

\- Por favor, Yi Jung...- susurró.- Me gustas mucho.

El chico la contempló fijamente.

\- Ingrid...-suspiró.

* * *

\- ¿Ga Eul?

El oído de su nombre con un acento decididamente coreano la obligó a girarse rapidamente. Se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¡Woo Bin-sunbae!- exclamó muy sorprendida.- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- inquirió.

\- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo a tí.- respondió él.- Aunque supongo que hemos venido a lo mismo.- murmuró burlón.- A ver a Yi Jung.- añadió.

Ga Eul asintió despacio.

\- ¿No está en casa? ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera?- preguntó él curioso.

\- Yo... Esto...- Ge Eul balbuceó sin saber que responderle.- Yi Yung está ocupado ahora mismo.- dijo sin saber que término mejor usar.

\- Comprendo.- musitó él mientras miraba entristecido a la chica. Él era algo así como el "papá" de los F4. Siempre velando porque sus niños estuviesen bien. Y aunque Yi Jung nunca le había explicado con claridad que clase de relación tenía con la amiga de Jan Di, Woo Bin no era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que algo, y no algo cualquiera sino algo importante, había pasado entre ellos. - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo mientras tanto?- sugirió.- ¿Dónde te alojas?

\- En el Sheraton.- murmuró ella.

\- El She... Espera. ¿Eres tú la que me ha quitado la suite presidencial?- exclamó fingiéndose alarmado y consiguiendo su objetivo de hacer sonreír a la chica.

\- En todo caso tendrás que culpar a Joon Pyo.- se excusó ella divertida.- Él fue quien lo organizó todo.- explicó.

\- Bueno... Pues gracias a mi "amigo" estoy un piso más abajo. Compartiendo planta con los plebeyos de las suites junior.- se quejó dandose aires mientras Ga Eul lograba olvidar por un instante el dolor de su corazón sustituyéndolo por el de su barriga doblada por las carcajadas.

* * *

"¿Qué les pasa a las chicas pobres? Comen como si no tuviesen fondo" se cuestionó Woo Bin entre horrorizado y maravillado después de que Ga Eul, tras el filete de salmón ahumado con queso, los bocaditos de atún y finas hierbas, el arroz con verduras hervidas y la ternera al vino se dispusiese a engullir una enorme copa de helado de chocolate.

Se encontraban en la suite de ella, dónde habían decidido cenar por ser más digna de un miembro del F4, a juicio de Woo Bin.

\- ¿Yi Jung sabe que has venido?- preguntó Ga Eul un poco más animada después de semejante banquete.

\- No. Quería darle una sorpresa porque además no es que haya sabido mucho de él ultimamente.- admitió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Tu tampoco?- se sorprendió la chica.- Bueno. No es que yo me pueda aplicar lo de "ultimamente". Estuvimos en contacto los primeros dos años pero...- el nudo en su garganta no la dejó continuar.

\- Estás enamorada de Yi Jung ¿cierto?- inquirió con ternura Woo Bin.

Ga Eul se limitó a asentir mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de helado a la boca con la esperanza de pasar ese nudo con ella.

\- Esté con quien esté seguro que no es nada importante.- intentó consolarla pero se sorprendió al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Sunbae... ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- preguntó. Fue el turno de Woo Bin para girar la cabeza en forma de negación.- Entonces no puedes entenderlo. Pero cuando amas a alguien esa persona se convierte en tu mundo y es como si todo lo demás no existiese. Tal vez esa chica no sea nada para Yi Jung, pero yo tampoco lo soy. Porque si lo fuese él nunca se habría fijado en ella. Ni siquiera para algo "nada importante".- Ga Eul fue incapaz de contener el llanto durante un segundo más. Comenzó a sollozar débilmente. - ¿Por qué Woo Bin? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

El chico no pudo evitar el impulso y la abrazó impotente. ¿Por qué sus amigos se empeñaban en herir a chicas cómo Jan Di o Ga Eul? Por suerte todo había acabado bien para Joon Pyo y Jan Di pero le preocupaba Ga Eul. Yi Jung no era el mal chico que quería hacerse ver, pero estaba demasiad acostumbrado a no dirigir su afecto hacia la misma mujer durante mucho tiempo. Y mucho menos llevar la palabra "afecto" a algo más grande. Como el amor.

\- ¡Brindemos, Ga Eul!- exclamó de pronto mientras se lanzaba a agarrar la botella de champaña que el hotel había incluído con la cena en un acto de cortesía. La chica le miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Brindar?- murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- ¿Por qué deberíamos?

\- Porque sí.- respondió Woo Bin con seguridad.- Porque estamos aquí. Porque estamos vivos. Porque pase lo que pase vamos a seguir adelante.- dijo con una sonrisa brillante que contagió a la chica.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- exclamó tomando la copa que el le ofrecía.- Brindo por ti, Woo Bin.- dijo haciendo que ahora el chico la mirase con sorpresa.- Por ser una persona tan maravillosa.- explicó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar su copa de un trago sin llegar a percibir el sonrojo que se había extendido por todo el rostro de él.

* * *

\- ¿Joon Pyo?- inquirió confundido con el teléfono en su oreja.

\- ¡Casanova!- exclamó su amigo a voz en grito. Estaba empezando a parecerse mucho a Jan Di.- Me debes una.- dijo alegre el heredero de Shinwa.- Espero que hayas arreglado todo con Ga Eul y esteis disfrutando de la "luna de miel"- se carcajeó Joon Pyo en alusión a la suite. Yi Jung arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Ga Eul?- preguntó preocupado.- ¿De que hablas, Joon Pyo?

\- ¿Cómo que de que hablo idiota?- masculló enfadado.- ¿No estás con Ga Eul?

\- Claro que no. ¿Has olvidado que estoy en Suecia?- volvió a preguntar molesto. Joon Pyo se había vuelto majareta.

\- Ya lo sé. Y Ga Eul también.- dijo como si fuese obvio. Yi Jung se quedó sin habla durante un instante.

\- ¿Que has dicho? ¿Cómo que Ga Eul está en Suecia?- cuestionó en cuanto regresó su voz.

\- Salió ayer... Lo que para ti será mañana... Creo... Bueno, ahora mismo no se... ¿Cuantas horas hay de...

\- ¡Joon Pyo!- exclamó Yi Jung cortando el balbuceo de su amigo.- ¿De que estás hablando? Yo no estoy con Ga Eul.- acotó nervioso.

\- Pues ella está ahí.- respondió Joon Pyo serio de pronto.- Yo mismo reservé su vuelo y el hotel. Llegó hace horas. Jan Di me dijo que le había mandado un mensaje nada más aterrizar.- explicó haciendo que Yi Jung comenzase a pasearse nervioso. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

\- Dame la dirección del hotel.- pidió urgente.

* * *

Habían vaciado la botella de champaña en poco tiempo y, ni cortos ni perezosos, habían pedido que les subiesen otra. Ga Eul no estaba acostumbrada a beber y sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero el alcohol había anestesiado parte de su dolor y estaba dispuesta a seguir bebiendo hasta que se le hubiese pasado por completo. O hasta caer inconsciente. Lo primero que sucediese.

\- Y entonces Jan Di hizo la patada giratoria que dejó tirado a Joon Pyo.- explicó Woo Bin mientras Ga Eul se secaba las lágrimas. Estas de risa.- Mira, mira. Fue así.- dijo él decidido a hacerle una demostración. No por nada era un experto en artes marciales. Pero no lo era en las artes marciales del borracho y acabó cayendo de culo al suelo.

\- ¡Woo Bin!- exclamó Ga Eul acercandose a cerciorar que se encontraba bien. Se agachó junto al chico que se reía con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

\- Debe ser el champan.- dijo Woo Bin.- ¡ADELANTE! ¡DÉJELO EN LA PUERTA!- exclamó mientras tomaba la mano que Ga Eul le tendía y se incorporaba sobre un codo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la de la chica.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.- susurró con una sonrisa que se quedó congelada al momento tras oír, detrás de ellos, una voz que conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Ah si?

Sobresaltados se giraron para toparse con un Yi Jung de terrible expresión que contemplaba con ojos vacíos la escena. La cama revuelta (producto de una guerra de almohadas), los platos de lo que podía pasar por una cena romántica, la botella de champaña vacía y su mejor amigo y la chica que... Y Ga Eul tirados en el suelo, con ella inclinada sobre él. Idílico.

Prácticamente no había llegado a ponerse en pie cuando el puñetazo de Yi Jung lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

\- ¡Woo Bin!- exclamó Ga Eul horrorizada.

El chico rápidamente se levantó y se puso en posición de defensa mientras Yi Jung se acercaba de forma amenazadora.

\- No lo hagas. Sabes bien que puedo vencerte.

\- Me da igual.- escupió Yi Jung.- No quiero ganar. ¡Solo matarte!- exclamó mientras se echaba contra el que, minutos antes, era su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- chilló Ga Eul mientras contemplaba desesperada la pelea de esos dos. Woo Bin únicamente se estaba defendiendo y, por eso, llevaba la peor parte.- ¡Para Yi Jung!- gritó lanzándose contra el chico para sujetarle el brazo. Cegado por el dolor se desasió de una sacudida del agarre de Ga Eul con tanta fuerza que la chica cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Ga Eul!- exclamó Woo Bin acudiendo rápidamente a ayudarla en tanto que Yi Jung se quedaba estático en el sitio, completamente aterrado.- ¡Ga Eul! ¡Ga Eul!- la llamó Woo Bin mientras le daba suaves golpes en la cara intentando despertarla.- ¡Hay que avisar a un médico!- le gritó a Yi Jung quien salió de golpe de su aturdimiento y sacó su teléfono con rapidez.

* * *

Ga Eul ya había despertado cuando llegó el doctor. Le saldría un chichón enorme, pero no había sido nada grave. Recomendación de tener cuidado con las juergas.

\- No se que demonios habrás pensado, Yi Jung. Pero estás equivocado.- masculló Woo Bin mientras miraba enfadado a su amigo. Se encontraban en el pasillo, después de haber despedido al médico.

\- Os encuentro borrachos en un hotel y en esa situación. ¿Que quieres que piense?- escupió con rabia.- Nunca pensé que tú...- murmuró.

\- Que te den.- soltó Woo Bin de forma tan áspera que causó más sorpresa que enfado en el chico.- ¿Quien era el que estaba con otra chica en su casa cuando Ga Eul fue a verle?- preguntó con amargura haciendo que Yi Jung abriese mucho los ojos.

\- Es no es...

\- A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones.- le cortó Woo Bin.- Pero antes de convertirme en un traidor júzgate a ti mismo.- susurró con rabia.- Si ella me necesita estaré en mi habitación. En el piso de abajo.- dijo recalcando el pronombre y marchándose con paso acelerado.

Yi Jung contempló la espalda de su amigo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Con un suspiro entró en la habitación. Ahora debía enfrentar a Ga Eul.

* * *

La chica se había quedado dormida. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

La contempló despacio recreándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus delicados labios. Ga Eul siempre le había parecido bonita. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar que le parecía la mujer más bonita que había conocido.

Estaba agotado pero se negó a perderse el despertar de la chica y poder ver como sus ojos castaños se abrían. Tal vez por culpa de sus estupideces no volvería a tener ocasión de hacerlo.

* * *

Salía el sol cuando la chica comenzó a moverse. Abrió la boca y se rascó la nariz. Yi Jung sonrió al verla. Después frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Y quiso matarse ahí mismo por haber sido capaz de hacerle daño. Y entonces abrió los ojos. Y le miró. Y él le devolvió la mirada fijamente. Largo rato. Porque quería atesorar para siempre en su memoria los ojos de Ga Eul. Los ojos que más amaba en el mundo.

\- Yi Jung...- murmuró ella. Y sólo durante un instante no hubo desprecio, ni miedo, ni rencor. Solo un instante.- ¡Woo Bi!- exclamó de pronto incorporándose.- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó mientras le miraba de forma acusatoria.

\- Él está bien.- acertó a decir sintiendo la voz ronca.- Lo siento, Ga Eul.- se disculpó.- Por favor, perdóname. No quise hacerte daño.- dijo con sinceridad. Ella sólo asintió.

\- Si te refieres al golpe está bien.- acotó seria.- Se que fue un accidente. Pero con respecto a todo lo demás...- No continuó la frase pero Yi Jung sabía a que se refería.

\- No hay nada entre esa chica y yo.- dijo de golpe. Ella no se sorprendió. Imaginó que Woo Bin se lo habría contado.- Tienes que creerme.- rogó el chico.- Fuimos a un par de citas pero nada más. Ayer estaba en mi casa porque iba a prestarle un libro, nada más.- explicó desesperado.

\- Ya...- murmuró Ga Eul girando el rostro.

\- Es verdad, Ga Eul. Créeme. Ella lo intentó.- confesó.- Pero yo...

_\- Ingrid...- suspiró._

_\- Por favor, Yi Jung.- pidió ella.- Déjame que te haga olvidar._

_\- Lo siento, Ingrid.- dijo mientras la agarraba por los brazos y la apartaba de su lado de forma suave pero firme.- No quiero olvidar.- sentenció.- Ahora vete._

_Y fue tanta la decisión que había en su mirada que la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír débilmente. Se agachó para recoger el libro que se había caído y se lo devolvió al chico._

_\- Creo que ya no me interesa.- murmuró con tristeza.- Espero que esa chica valga la pena.- acertó a decir mientras agarraba la puerta de salida._

_\- Si. Lo vale.- respondió él con simpleza._

Ga Eul le escuchó sin interrumpirle. Sabía que lo que decía Yi Jung era verdad. Pero aún estaba lo otro...

\- Ga Eul...- dijo él roto al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar.- Por favor... Te prometo que...

\- ¡No prometas más!- gritó ella con la voz tan llena de dolor que le rompió el corazón.- No prometas más cosas que no vas a cumplir.- dijo con amargura.

-¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó confundido.

Ga Eul tardó rato en contestar. Parecía que el dolor que sentía era demasiado dificil de explicar con palabras.

\- Dijiste que... Yo sería la primera persona que vendrías a buscar.- susurró tan bajito que Yi Jung tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para poder oírla.- Pero no fue así. ¿A que no?- inquirió irónica.- Me encontré con Eun Jae. Ella me lo contó.

\- Eso fue...- balbuceó Yi Jung.

\- No quiero oírlo.- dijo de pronto Ga Eul.- Vete, por favor.- pidió recostándose dándole la espalda.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida con paso vacilante. Era cierto. Había ido a Corea sin decirle nada a Ga Eul y no la había ido a buscar. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no le entendía?

En un súbito arrebato se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta ella. Rodeó la cama y agarró sus muñecas para que ella no pudiese huir de él.

\- Pero yo quiero que lo oigas.- dijo de golpe.- Porque debes de pensar que me lo he estado pasando bien ¿verdad? Sin acordarme de ti. ¡Pues te equivocas!- exclamó con fiereza.- ¡Pensar en ti era lo único que me servía para no desfallecer! ¡Porque tenía que seguir adelante para triunfar y que te enorgullecieses de mi! ¡No te dije nada porque sabía que si te veía de nuevo no sería capaz de volver!- gritó mientras Ga Eul le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos y notaba como las gotas caían sobre su cara. Las lágrimas que Yi Jung estaba derramando. - Seguramente también pienses que no te escribí lo suficiente. Y es verdad, no lo hice.- admitió con su rostro cada vez más cerca del de ella.- ¿Recuerdas el ocho de diciembre de hace dos años?- La chica negó con la cabeza despacio.- Yo sí. Llevabas un abrigo blanco y un gorro blanco también en la cabeza.- Ge Eul ahogó un gemido.- Cuando entraste en la tienda de jarrones parecías triste. Pero después saliste con un paquete y tus ojos brillaban otra vez. Luego te seguí hasta tu escuela. Estaba decidido a decirte algo. Pero entonces te vi en el patio, jugando con los niños a hacer esculturas en la nieve. Y no pude. Porque en ese momento me sentí muy inferior a ti. Allí estabas. Con una sonrisa en la cara siguiendo tu camino. No te merecía.- dijo con los ojos brillantes.- Te has convertido en toda una mujer, Ga Eul. Y estás conmigo a cada paso que doy porque eres mi...

\- Aire.- susurró ella con la voz rota por la emoción.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó confundida.

\- Porque los chicos malos no admitimos nuestros sentimientos tan fácilmente.- respondió con una sonrisa que calentó hasta lo más hondo del corazón de la chica.

\- ¿Y que acabas de hacer ahora?- preguntó risueña.

\- ¿Te parece que esto ha sido fácil?- inquirió él a su vez asombrado.

Ga Eul negó con la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su nariz chocó con la de Yi Jung quien la contempló con ternura.

\- ¿Sabías que los esquimales se besan rozando sus narices?- preguntó de pronto. Ga Eul asintió.- Pero nosotros no somos esquimales ¿no?- volvió a preguntar mientras ella negaba y sus narices volvían a rozarse.

Y no hizo falta nada más para que Yi Jung salvase la corta distancia que separaba sus labios con los de Ga Eul. Soltó sus muñecas para poder abrazarla contra sí y profundizar el beso. Su boca era suave, dulce, inexperta. Le había tomado cerca de cuatro años ese beso pero precisamente por eso resultaba tan maravilloso. Por primera vez entendía porqué el amor vuelve locas a las personas. Porque no había sensación en el mundo comparable a la de tener entre sus brazos a una mujer que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

* * *

Woo Bin ya se había marchado cuando fue a buscarle. Una punzada de dolor golpeó su corazón. Había sido un idiota con su mejor amigo, pero de no haber sido por él quizás las cosas habrían sido de otra manera. Cuando regresase a Corea se aseguraría de compensarle por su error. Después de todo nunca se separarían. Eran el F4.

* * *

\- Yi Jung...- murmuró emocionada.

El chico había insistido en preparar una cena en su loft para despedirse, pues Ga Eul regresaría a Corea al día siguiente. Habían pasado tres días maravillosos visitando Estocolmo y enamorándose de cada rincón que convertían en suyo propio.

Quería impresionar a Yi Jung aquella noche. Que no hubiese pasado nada con la chica rubia aquella no borraba de la mente de Ga Eul lo guapa que era, así que quiso arreglarse convenientemente. Por eso, por primera vez, no puso pegas cuando Yi Jung le tendió su tarjeta de crédito. No iba a ser una mantenida, lo juraba por su honor. Pero deseaba parecerle la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Y lo consiguió con creces porque nadie que le conociese diría haber visto jamás a Yi Jung con la boca abierta en una circunferencia perfecta por contemplar a una mujer.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un ligero moño y un vestido azul, palabra de honor, que caía recto hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. En los pies unos zapatos de tacón de color gris plata con pequeños detalles en pedrería. Su maquillaje era suave, tan sólo un leve rubor y brillo de labios. Pero el sentimiento que animaba sus ojos la convertía en la criatura mas linda que jamás hubiese visto.

\- Eres hermosa, Ga Eul.- susurró el chico acercándose a ella para después besarla con suavidad.- Pero falta algo.- dijo de pronto sorprendiéndola. Se dirigió hacia un armario y sacó una pequeña caja en terciopelo azul dónde se podía leer "Tiffany's"

\- No...- murmuró Ga Eul sin ni siquiera atreverse a abrirla.- Es demasiado Yi Jung.- acertó a musitar.

\- Aún no la has abierto. Podría haber un bicho dentro.- se burló haciendo que ella le mirase con severidad.

\- No sería tu estilo.- dijo medio divertida medio enfadada.

En vistas de que no pretendía abrir la caja, Yi Jung tomó la iniciativa sacando un hermoso y delicado collar de diamantes y perlas.

Ga Eul se quedó sin habla mientras el se situaba a su espalda para colocárselo al cuello.

\- No está bien que me regales cosas tan caras.- se quejó colorada como una amapola.

\- Pues deberías ir acostumbrándote.- respondió el jocoso para después añadir en tono más serio.- Mi próximo regalo será un anillo. Cuando regrese a Corea.- aseguró con decisión haciendo que Ga Eul se llevase las manos a la boca sorprendida.- No hagas eso.- la reprendió en broma.- O no podré besarte.- se rió.

* * *

Mientras Yi Jung terminaba con la cena la chica se dedicó a curiosear por el piso. Todo se encontraba muy ordenado a pesar de que parecía que el chico no había contratado servicio de limpieza.

De pronto se topó en la habitación de Yi Jung. Quiso salir, avergonzada de invadir su espacio, pero algo en una de las paredes llamó su atención.

-Yi Jung...- murmuró emocionada.

En la pared Yi Jung había copiado los mensajes que se habían escrito en post-it y los tenía diseminados junto a fotos de ella misma, y de los F4 y Jan Di. El e-mail que ella le había escrito también estaba impreso y enmarcado el folio en un pequeño cuadro. Frases que él chico había pintado acompañaban las fotos.

"Te echo de menos" "Eres cómo el Aire. Siempre estás conmigo."

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aunque no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver las frases que acompañaban a otras fotos.

Una del F4 rezaba: "El egocéntrico, el extraño, el mafioso y el EX casanova de gélido corazón."

Y en otra junto con Jan Di: "Las cuatro flores y la mala hierba."

\- ¡Ah! Estás aquí...- dijo Yi Jung entrando.- Ya está la cena.

\- Es hermoso.- respondió ella aun con la vista fija en el mural. Yi Jung la miró y después sonrió alegre.

\- Sois raras las chicas buenas...- murmuró.- Ni te inmutas ante un collar de diamantes pero te conmueve algo como esto.- añadió acariciando su hombro.

\- Es que...- comenzó dubitativa.- El collar es precioso Yi Jung. Pero puedo perderlo o se puede romper. En cambio los recuerdos son imborrables.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no se lo digas a Joon Pyo.- bromeó él haciendo que ambos se echasen a reír.- Quiero crear nuevos recuerdos contigo.- soltó de pronto haciendo que las carcajadas de la chica se detuviesen.- Te amo, Ga Eul. Eres mi alma gemela.- confesó mientras la chica acercaba su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

\- Yo también te amo.- respondió para, acto seguido, rozarle la nariz y soltar una risita.

\- No somos esquimales.- recordó él besándola en los labios mientras la acercaba lentamente hasta su cama y se derrumbaban sobre ella. Sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo bajo el suyo cuando le mordió el cuello.- Si quieres que pare dímelo ahora, por favor.- pidió con la voz ronca.

\- No.- respondió.- Quiero estar contigo.- aseguró.

Y pronto se entregaron el uno al otro con auténtica necesidad. Una y otra vez.

Ninguno recordó la cena hasta mucho más tarde. Cuando ya estaba completamente fría.

* * *

\- Pronto nos veremos.- aseguró él delante de la puerta de embarque.

\- Trabaja duro.- le animó ella son una sonrisa.

\- Tú también. Diles a tus niños que cuando tu novio vuelva les enseñará a ser grandes alfareros.- prometió en tanto que Ga Eul se ponía como la grana.

\- No- ¿Novio?- inquirió sonrojada. Misteriosamente Yi Jung frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso no?- preguntó molesto.- Porque si yo te gusto y tu me gustas...

\- Lo he captado.- le cortó alzando una ceja.- Pero no creí que...

\- Ga Eul.- comenzó Yi Jung.- Lo creas o no me he comprometido contigo para toda la vida.- aseguró.

-Yi Jung... Tu ya has...Emmm... Estado con muchas chicas.- dijo a falta de una expresión mejor.

\- Pero sólo he amado a una.- afirmó él por toda respuesta.

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

* * *

\- Hacéis un buen trabajo.- susurró Ga Eul con una sonrisa.- ¿Es una uva?- preguntó risueña a un niño que respondió con un gorgorito.

Yi Jung sonrió emocionado.

\- Todavía pones demasiada presión en la mano.- regañó haciendo que la chica levantase la vista sobresaltada.

-¡Yi Jung-sunbae!- exclamó incorporándose entre emocionada y nerviosa. Incapaz de dejar la fórmula de respeto delante de los niños.

\- ¿Quien es usted?- preguntó curioso uno de los pequeños.- ¿Es el novio de la profesora?- inquirió pícaro.

-¿Señor?- lo llamó otra niña.- ¿Por casualidad viene del extranjero?- cuestionó.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- se hizo el sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces... De Suecia?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

\- Jovencita, eres impresionante.- la alabó con una sonrisa Yi Jung.

\- ¡Entonces usted debe de ser él! Nuestra profesora dijo que su novio estaba ahí...- acertó a balbucear entre risas antes de que Ga Eul, colorada como un tomate, le tapase la boca con la mano.

\- Se supone que no debías decirlo.- le susurró a la niña quien sólo palmeó contenta.

Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Yi Jung. Él tenía los ojos brillantes y la contemplaba como si fuese lo único de valor en ese mundo para él.

Ga Eul sonrió.

Había comenzado a comprar un jarrón por cada vez que él hacía que su corazón se encogiese de felicidad. Y ahora sí, definitivamente, ya no le cabían en casa.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de autor: Intentaré ser breve. Espero que os haya gustado tanto este fic como a mi escribir sobre esta pareja. Yo leí el manga de Hana Yori Dango y siempre deseé un final feliz para Yuuki y Soujiro aunque fuese muchos años después. Y aunque he visto algún que otro dorama... No me interesaba demasiado ni el japonés, ni el chino, ni el coreano etc. Pero el otro día volví a recordar a esta pareja y tras teclear sus nombres y hurgar un poco por google, me encontré con un blog dónde daban algunos detalles entre las diferencias de HYD y BOF. Entre ellas el final de esta pareja. Así que en dos días me he devorado Boys Over (Before) Flowers. No puedo comparar al no haber visto la japonesa, pero si alguien puede superar a esta versión en cuanto a decorados, trajes y ecenarios... Entonces ya me voy de la vida xD**

**Y en cuanto a estos dos... Aunque el dorama se base en HYD... Para mi ya son sólo Ga Eul y Yi Jung. Me enamoré de la pareja a pesar de que solo tengan unos minutos (literal) por capítulo. El final, final (la escena de Yi Jung yendo a buscar a Ga Eul a la escuela) me encantó como broche de oro a su romance. Pero me fastidió que no se les concediera ni un mísero beso. Así que por eso escribí este fic. Inicialmente pretendía hacer algo simple y sencillo pero al final... Me salió un drama con llantos, viajes a la otra punta del mundo, celos, peleas... Aiiish. Pero bueno... Los F4 me matarían si supiesen que han sido los protagonistas de un fic sin brillo y opulencia ¿no?**

**Además... Quería darle su cachito de protagonismo a Woo Bi, que me encanta, y al que dejaron un poco abandonado. Ji Hoo tuvo taaantaas escenas a lo largo del dorama que, sinceramente, no tuve espíritu para meterle en esta historia.**

**Y esto es todo... Espero que os gustase y si es así ( y si no también)... ¿Review?**

**PD: ¡NO ME GUSTA NADA EL TÍTULO QUE LE HE PUESTO! Pero estoy en blanco. Se aceptan sugerencias =)**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
